Significant injuries or chronic illnesses can make it difficult for patients to attend medical appointments outside the home. In addition, access to medical care facilities may be limited to patients in rural or remote areas. In-home or off-medical facility doctor or nurse's visits, once very common, are making a comeback to address these issues.
Unfortunately, a patient's home or other non-medical facility does not typically provide even the most basic tools the medical professional needs to properly visit with the patient.